JP2004-44643A published by the Japan Patent Office in 2004 has disclosed a front fork, which is provided with one fork body including a hydraulic shock absorber for production of an expansion-side damping force performing production of an expansion-side damping force, and the other fork body including a hydraulic shock absorber for production of a contraction-side damping force performing production of a contraction-side damping force.